This invention relates generally to building panel structures and more specifically relates to a prefabricated window or partition unit resembling or simulating glass-block structures.
Conventional methods for building glass-block windows, panels or partitions typically required the installation of a plurality of hollow glass cubes, called glass blocks, in a matrix arrangement in a window area or as a freestanding wall or partition. Typically, such construction procedures required a skilled brick mason to lay the blocks in place with mortar, a procedure which was costly and time-consuming. Moreover, costly maintenance and repair of such a glass-block panel was frequently needed as the mortar leaked or crumbled after a few years, resulting in further expense. Moreover, the weight of such a glass panel structure often required additional reinforcement in the underlying structure in order to bear the load.
One alternative to the above procedure was to build the individual glass blocks on site as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,173,213, granted to Maul. Each glass block was assembled separately and then connected together by mortar. However, the resulting problems mentioned above were still present.
Another prior art structure provided for window panels resembling glass-block windows composed of a pair of prefabricated panels as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,252,260 to Mills. However, this structure required the manufacture of a rather complicated integrally molded panel piece with precisely interconnecting ribs to connect the panels together. The interconnecting ribs also provided thermal connection between inner and outer panels, resulting in undesirable heat transfer between panels.
A grid system has also been provided within which to install individual glass blocks at a construction site which are then sealed with a caulking compound as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,780, granted to Ritter. This panel grid required precise prefabricated molding and limited the size and shape of the resulting structure.